Noise is a common problem in all media sources, including video. With the advent of digital cameras, noise is becoming more apparent and a worse problem for at least two reasons. One reason is that pictures are taken in environments that are not optimal for taking pictures. A second reason is that many digital pictures are compressed before they are transmitted, and noise in the image signal makes compression of the image a more complex undertaking.